Au revoir, Elizabeth
by titvan
Summary: De commodore à EX-commodore : James démissionne et ne veut pas qu'on le retienne... One-shot! - changement de titre bis, picétout!-


**Disclaimer : L'éternel lithanie, non James Norrington ne m'appartient pas bouououououh sniff! ... Hem! Ainsi que les autres éléments de Pirates des Caraïbes dont l'autre personnage qui constitue ce one-shot... ^^**

**Note de début : Pas grand chose à dire sinon pour vous situer la scène qui suit : James a laissé Jack s'enfuir à la fin de CoBP, l'a ensuite poursuivi sur les sept mers, est tombé dans un ouragan, est revenu à Port Royal et donne donc ici sa démission...... mais quelqu'un tente de le retenir... Qui? Il va falloir lire pour ça :p héhé!**

**Enjoy!**

**PS : Les quelques italiques du texte représentent les pensées directes de Norri ^^ **

**PPS : J'ai pris une petite liberté sur un certain lapse de temps mentionné dans le début de DMC, parce que ça m'arrangeait ^^**

* * *

Clac clac clac clac!

Des claquements secs de petits talons féminins accompagnés d'un froissement frénétique de jupons de soie signalèrent une présence hative dans le couloir. Norrington baissa la tête, ferma les yeux et soupira. Pourquoi? Il avait tout fait pour ne pas avoir à lui dire au revoir... mais visiblement, il n'avait pas été assez rapide. Elle venait de le rattraper, il n'avait désormais plus le choix.

"James...!"

Déposant soigneusement sa lettre de démission sur le bureau, il se tourna lentement vers la porte, au moment où Elizabeth Swann pénétra dans la pièce.

"James! Vous ne pouvez pas partir maintenant! Mon mariage a lieu dans quelques jours!"

Le commodore, ou plutôt l'EX-commodore, esquissa un petit sourire navré, mais ne répondit rien. _"Mon" mariage, pas "notre" mariage..._ pensa-t-il amèrement.

"Je tiens réellement à ce que vous soyez présent. Vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça."

D'un pas raide et mal assuré, Norrington s'avança vers elle en soutenant son regard, et tentant d'adopter un air stoïque... en vain. Il soupira derechef.

"Mademoiselle Swann... Elizabeth... Dans quelques jours en effet, vous allez épouser Monsieur William Turner, et être heureuse pour le reste de votre vie. Quelle importance ma présence ou non pourrait-elle avoir?"

Elle lui lança alors un de ses regards à la fois peiné et outré dont elle avait le secret, un de ceux qui ne mentaient pas ; ces yeux-là ne trichaient jamais. C'était désespérant. Il sut aussitôt qu'elle allait tout faire pour le retenir. Mais il n'avait aucune envie d'être retenu. Il avait pris sa décision et il s'y tiendrait... Il était las de faire semblant...

"Quelle importance?! James Norrington! Depuis combien de temps nous connaissons-nous?"

Elle avait croisé les bras et attendait clairement une réponse. Il fronça les sourcils, contrarié, et s'exécuta bon gré malgré.

"Hmm... cela fait maintenant dix ans... je crois."

Elle afficha une moue irritée, et soutint fièrement son regard, le menton en avant.

"Exact! Et ces dix années n'ont peut-être aucune importance pour vous mais pour moi elles en ont!!"

Aucune importance pour lui... Il sourit, amèrement. Elle n'avait même pas la moindre idée de l'importance que ces dix années avaient pour lui. _Oh non pas la moindre..._ Il baissa la tête, non pas de honte, mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas répondre, il ne voulait pas avoir à répondre... il n'avait pas à répondre! Il l'entendit alors reprendre sur un ton plus doux, mais empreint de tristesse.

"Je vous voulais à mes côtés pour me marier, parce que je considère que vous faites partie de la famille! Vous avez toujours été là pour moi. ... Et le jour censé être le plus beau jour de ma vie, sera aussi le premier jour où vous ne serez pas là... pour moi..."

A ces mots, il sentit des larmes non désirées monter et, pour les dissimuler, se détourna violemment en explosant.

"Oh pour l'amour du ciel...!!"

Etait-elle venue pour le pousser à bout? Allait-elle finir par le rendre complètement fou?

"La raison pour laquelle je voulais partir aussi vite était pour ne pas avoir à vous dire au revoir! Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point cela m'est insupportable..."

"... alors restez. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de partir."

Il fronça les sourcils. Non, elle n'était pas en train de lui dire ce qu'elle lui disait chaque nuit dans ses rêves les plus fous! Elle était juste en train de tenter de le retenir... encore. Mais il avait pris sa décision et il s'y tiendrait. Il se tourna à nouveau vers elle, d'un air déterminé.

"Je suis navré, mais il le faut."

"Pourquoi?"

Pour l'amour du ciel! Son entêtement était plus fort que tout! ... mais aussi sûr que c'était ce qui l'exaspérait le plus, c'était bien là une des choses qu'il aimait tout particulièrement chez elle...

"Je n'ai pas à me justifier... Elizabeth."

Norrington détourna les yeux de ceux d'Elizabeth et plaça les mains derrière son dos en avalant péniblement sa salive. Ce qu'il allait lui dire lui était pénible, et n'allait sans nul doute pas plaire à son interlocutrice...

"Il faut que vous compreniez que je ne serai pas toujours là pour vous. Vous avez grandi, vous êtes devenue... une femme responsable. Vous allez vous marier, et votre... mari sera là pour vous, jusqu'à ce que la mort... vous sépare. Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi."

Mais elle n'avait visiblement pas dit son dernier mot.

"Vous n'en pensez pas un mot. Redites-moi la même chose en me regardant dans les yeux!"

Mais au lieu de braquer son regard vers elle, il ferma les paupières et resta planté là, sans piper mot. La situation empirait de seconde en seconde, il sentait sa résistance diminuer, elle allait finir par gagner et il resterait à Port Royal.

"James...!"

Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement et éclata.

"Qui est là pour moi... Elizabeth?"

Ce fut au tour d'Elizabeth de froncer les sourcils et d'adopter un air perplexe... teinté de peine profonde. Il avait visé juste. Il ne savait s'il devait s'en réjouir ou au contraire, se jeter par terre et se mettre à pleurer comme un bébé! Mais la sortie était enfin visible, il ne restait plus qu'à l'emprunter. Il s'avança alors lentement vers elle et récupéra le tricorne qu'il avait déposé sur un fauteuil en entrant.

"Je suis vraiment désolé. S'il y avait quoi que ce soit qui me retienne ici, à Port Royal..."

Elle lui lança un autre regard choqué et peiné... qu'il prit soin d'ignorer cette fois.

"... mais plus rien ne me retient. Nous devons tous tracer notre route... Promettez-moi d'être très heureuse, Elizabeth."

A cet instant, il osa ce qu'il n'avait encore jamais osé jusque là. Il se pencha légèrement, et déposa un chaste baiser sur le front de la jeune femme, qui étouffa un sanglot. Puis il s'éloigna à grandes enjambées vers la porte.

Au dernier moment il fit volte face, et tout en fixant le dos d'Elizabeth, prononça ces derniers mots en guise d'adieu.

"Puissiez-vous me pardonner un jour..."

Et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se retourner pour l'implorer de rester, une dernière fois, il quitta la pièce, quitta le batiment... et, sans aucun bagage, prit la direction des quais, où le Fortune, fier vaisseau de la marine marchande, l'attendait. Il allait quitter Port Royal quelques minutes plus tard, et se jura alors de ne jamais revenir.....

* * *

**Note de fin : ... et pourtant, il y reviendra... -_-° lol Rien de bien folichon je vous l'accorde, c'est d'ailleurs assez court, mais j'avais très envie de l'écrire ^^ Y a pas de mal à se faire du bien! XD Est-ce que je suis Norribeth? Hmmm... quelque part oui, mais... dans le sens où j'aime beaucoup la relation qu'ils entretiennent VRAIMENT dans la trilogie, non pas la relation qu'ils POURRAIENT entretenir s'ils se promettaient l'un à l'autre. Comprenez la nuance? ^^ lol Bref! J'espère que ça vous a plu mine de rien, laissez-moi vos impressions, et j'attends toujours vos corrections : ce qui faut jeter tout de suite, ce qu'on peut garder toussa ^^**

**A très bientôt les amissss ^^**


End file.
